The Spectre of the Sea
by Night Strider
Summary: Darkness reigns the 2nd age. The Valar abandoned their patronage of the world in exile. Is it worth looking for the other 2 Silmarils that Maedhros and Maglor left in the world’s most cryptic areas?


The Spectre of the Sea

Disclaimer: Tolkien is the sole owner of the Silmarillion and LOTR characters.

Line with (!) is extracted from the Silmarillion.

Summary: Darkness reigns the 2nd age and the Light of Earendil alone can't protect Middle Earth in its crisis. The Valar abandoned their patronage of the world in exile. Is it worth looking for the other 2 Silmarils that Maedhros and Maglor left in the world's most cryptic areas?

Prologue

And so the mighty had fallen and with his passing to the Void, the dread and woes of Beleriand were cleared by the Hosts of the Valar. Melkor he was, the Lord of the Iron Halls; and the detriment of his deeds would ever mar the World of the Hither Shores even in his eternal absence. In that year Earendil the Evening Star was fated to sail the heavens to watch upon Arda; with the Silmaril on his brow and the Vingilot that bore him to slip through the brightest skies, he should send away any impending danger that threatened Middle Earth. There, he was joined not with his loved ones; the Eldar and the Edain, but a destiny apart he should lead to tarry in the space for good.

But the other 2 Silmarils were lost along with the fall of the eldest Princes of the House of Feanor; one in the fiery chasms of the Earth, and the other in the deadly torrents of the waves. Nor did the 2 Princes ever find their way to their kinsmen, nor did the Lord of the Dead pardon them to another life in the Isle of the Balar. Their fates remained clinging to those gems that their father wrought and like lost souls, they wandered in worlds eternal that had been estranged from the World that the Ainur developed in the Timeless Halls.

It was then that the World lived in peace once more and no discord arose among the 2 races until Sauron the protégé of Morgoth the Hated revived what had been commenced by his master. Darkness it was that he cast over the tranquility of the lands besieged by the Bay of Belfalas; from Eriador to the Northern Waste, to Rhun and the South Gondor, he filled them with his orc hosts and all foul creatures that he bred in his dungeons. Only 4 Kingdoms remained inviolate; Mirkwood of Thranduil, Eregion of Celebrimbor, Lindon of Gil Galad, and Lothlorien of Galadriel.

It was said that no fear should then come among the dwellers of Middle Earth for as long as the Star of the Bright Earendil shone upon the misty heavens. Yet fear was rejuvenated and it seemed that the divine light that the Silmaril harbored would not hearken to the summons of all that called it. For was it not that the only ones capable of conjuring the light were those who knew magic? And the younger Children of Iluvatar; how were they to defy the rage of Sauron without the Divine Light of the Protector, being the vulnerable race that they were? Nay, no Mortal Man should be aided by the Phial of Galadriel nor was it in Elrond Half-elven's power to command his father to salvage the younger race from Sauron's designs.

Then a Council was formed among those who were left by the Wars of Wrath. The High Elves of the 2nd age, descendants of the Great Lords of the Eldar, gathered in secret with 3 of the Istari; Olorin, Curunir, and Radagast of Rhosogobel. In Cerin Amroth was the Council held for it was a sacred place where no sly ears of the dark could penetrate.

'There is a light that shines among us. But it is not enough to guide the oppressed Children for they are growing in number, and the vessel of Earendil alone cannot look over them for aid.' Galadriel, Queen of Lorien offered.

'It seems indeed. For my father is not Manwe who is almighty and far seeing. And the Silmaril's light is not enough to cover the round world; for if he's on the north, who will be there to watch the south?' Young Elrond answered to the Queen.

'Aye, the days are past when the Valar, Orome being chief among them, would give signs and walk in the Mortal Lands. They have placed a ban on those who revolted and it seems that they will not meddle in their affairs lest that ban is lifted. That's so, we are forlorn, though not permanently forsaken.' It was King Gil Galad of Lindon who spoke solemnly. So like was he in the youth of Fingolfin the Valiant, and his eyes were of the same intensity and braveness.

But the legendary King was fierce as histories of songs tell and it was he alone who possessed the courage to battle Morgoth in a single combat. No deeds of courage came to vie with that hence and his name was heard in many heroic hymns that were still sung after the Ages of Starlight.

'And that may be, Prince of the mighty House of Fingolfin, but the Valar are merciful and they love everything that Iluvatar loves. Do not lose hope, Lord Ereinon, for in the darkest hours, hopes emerge. We must strengthen our fortresses and that of Men's as well. Befriend these people so we may aid them in their need and them in ours and thus, form an army that will bring Sauron his downfall. But first, let us lay out our strategy and assign battalions in each district. Lords of Elven Houses, hearken ye, the Istari have spoken and we opt to have ye all befriend Men. Though we are aware of Lindon's attachment to the younger children, we advocate the coalition of all Elven Kingdoms and Men's forces.' Olorin spoke omnisciently and as he did so, the group was silent and he directed his gaze to Thranduil, Galadriel, and Celebrimbor; 3 rulers who had not yet come in contact with Men.

'But these people fear us. They would rather shy away before we can even invite them to a hearty feast.' Thranduil King of Mirkwood remarked.

'Nay, wealthy King; we shall, in all our power, advise Men to heed the Elder Children. For was it not in the old days that their relationship was founded in noblest grounds and they went together in many a great war? We shall revive that harmony once more and we will seek them; not of course if they seek us first.' Curunir the Wise noted, he too was eager for those days long gone.

'All is well and understood in that light. But another duty lies among you, my lords; it shall be a law that whatever tiding is born from Mordor, thou shalt spread it to all that is opposed to the dark forces. Rohan and Gondor shall be the ones to be informed first, then follow the other minor cities.' Olorin said with immense caution and emphasis.

Then the council commenced their scheme and assigned the captains that would convey the bureaucracy to the Younger Children. Many subjects were tackled too, and even the thought of war against Sauron was imminent. The gathering was purposed for defense yet, foreseen occurrences were anticipated by the Wise and they advised the Monarchs of the Eldar to prepare their weapons and arsenal just in case a battle broke out. None could read the thoughts of Sauron; it might be that he was indeed bidding his time for a signal of war.

But a young lord had not yet spoken since the hour he was summoned. His name was Celebrimbor son of crafty Curufin. Of old, he was a prince of the House of Feanor and after the House was decimated he tarried in Beleriand. Yet, the island fell apart and he fled to Eregion to build the Kingdom of Gwaith-i-Mirdain where dwarves were his smithies and jewels were their passion. Stern he was yet wise and witty, and his sleight of hand was unrivaled by any other skill, save his father and Feanor his forefather.

And he sat in silence and deep thought for he himself had thoughts of his own. Olorin walked near him seeing that he seemed in troubled mind.

'Maker of the 3 rings, what is it that bothers you? Are you not appeased by our devices?'

'Nay, 'tis not the matter; but of worlds apart, I have thought of a solution. Yet it would seem far fetched and desperate to pursue such thoughts.' Celebrimbor shook his head and fell silent again.

'Then come and share your thoughts, Lord. For are you not learned in such ways? Please do.'

'It would seem that by this statement, a desire rekindled has been lurking inside me; for I am also of Feanor's line, he who in anguish forgot all's sake and went after the dear jewels. Yet it was the time when the jewels were sought by all and wars were inevitable. But now no longer does a single soul seek the Silmarils and none shall forbid anyone who'd dare find it.' Eyes widened at this boldness for was it not strange that a son of Feanor's child should speak without dread of those that cursed them? And the mention of Silmarils came from him, of all people; and not a tear did he shed at the recollection of the woes that the jewels caused the Noldor. Celebrimbor continued, 'My uncles Maglor and Maedhros died with them as was told. But I refuse to concede, for the Silmarils are indestructible as the hands of Aule; and they are still living in the most hidden crevices of this world. If we find them, then we shall vanquish the predators of the East without excessive bloodshed.' Celebrimbor finished with such display of wistfulness.

'Dear Lord, my eagles have flown all over the Hither Lands and not a grain of the Silmaril's light can now be detected, unless it be from above being born by the ship of Earendil the Bright. Was it not said by Eonwe that the Silmarils shall be retrieved if and only if the World is unmade and reborn again? It will be against our powers to accomplish that.' Radagast started as he faced the prince.

'Then could it be that the Palantir, the seeing stone, is mistaken?' Celebrimbor asked himself out loud.

'Why, have you seen the Silmaril in it?'

'Nay; just an iridescence of its likeness. Its lights, wan however, I did see as the waves unfolded. For a split moment, I witnessed its pale radiance once more fluttering with the roar of the seas. But this I say to ye all; that I was not dreaming when I saw it, it is the light of the Silmaril that Feanor my grand father wrought.' Celebrimbor emitted with a firm and steady face. He was full of conviction and none could help it but to hope likewise.

'Could it be a shadow, my lord?' Glorfindel captain of the Right asked.

'A shadow of the past, maybe. But I wonder why it should appear at this time when we are in greatest need of its power. Coincidence? But weren't the Silmarils for casting away darkness? Couldn't it have responded to our needs at this hour? For that is what the Silmarils did; to rescue and to succor the Children of the world.' Celebrimbor uttered in a higher volume.

Everyone was silent and held in a moment of stupor and wishes. The thought of the Silmaril being reachable once more was more than awe inspiring; it almost moved them all to tears.

'Could it be that it is invoking us all? Oh, for the love of King Finwe; is it not a sign that we should renew the quest for the Silmaril and retrieve it?' Galadriel evinced in an excited tone yet her eyes remembered the woes of Finrod the Fair her brother. He too died because of the jewel, and Galadriel brooded in sad silence again.

'It could be, fairest lady. Yet this puzzles me altogether.' Olorin said.

'And it does baffle us all. But my doubt was confirmed when I realized that the place where it shone was in the deep waters; the very same place where Maglor cast himself to the sea in unbearable pain while clutching the gem unto his hands.' Said Celebrimbor.

Elrond's eyes became lachrymose at the mention of the name and the person's end. Maglor was his foster father and great love was there between them. Indeed, Maglor did die that way and the reminiscence brought back its anguish to Elrond.

'It's up to you, prince, to set up a crusade for the search. But my premonition tells me that you shall find more than you seek there.' Olorin spoke with such presage, though he neither inhibited nor discouraged the proposal of Celebrimbor. In truth, he too, after the given information, hoped that the Silmaril could still be unearthed despite the finality of the words spoken for them; 'And thus it came to pass that the Silmarils found their long homes; one in the airs of heaven, and one in the fires of the heart of the world, and one in the deep waters.'(!)

Yet hope did sometimes seem bright even if all else dove into a pit of darkness. And right then, Celebrimbor led his men and all who were willing to participate, in the quest for the Silmarils which had perished and were thought to be so for good.

'Against the world, my uncles strove to regain what was rightfully theirs; though their efforts failed, I shall lift upon my shoulders its fulfillment. No terrible oath I will swear right now, but I vow to find whatever is there in Maglor's last abode, be it a Silmaril or no.'

And so the son of Curufin, the last of the line of the mighty Feanor, was steered to a mission that had once caused the death of the greatest number of the Eldar. With galvanized spirit, he should find the divine light of the Silmaril even as his kinsmen did, lest he would have it that the World falls under Sauron's hands.

TBC 


End file.
